Depicted in FIGS. 1A and 1B is a simple "C" ring that fits in a groove on a male member of a mated pair of electrical connectors. When the male member and the female member are being engaged, this "C" ring is compelled to close into the groove on the male member so that the inside diameter of the female member may pass around it. Once the male member and the female member are fully engaged there is a concentric undercut groove in the female member that the "C" ring on the male member engages by springing back and partially engaging the outside diameter of the retaining groove of the male member and the inside diameter of the retaining groove of the female member.
The problem with the "C" ring depicted in FIGS. 1A and 1B is that the "C" ring can only touch a portion of the inside diameter of the female connector and a portion of the male connector simultaneously. The "C" ring can rattle in a vibrational environment causing a discontinuity in the circuit. In addition, the insertion withdrawal forces cannot be accurately tuned to the needs of the user. Accordingly, a need exists for a clip ring in which the insertion forces can be accurately predicted, and in which a complete electrical circuit is completed when the male member and the female member are fully engaged.